All I Want For Christmas is a Hardy
by AngaSong13
Summary: One-Shot… Jeff gets home from the hospital to a big holiday party. And someone waited the most time to see him again. Jeff/Mark


**All I want for Christmas is a Hardy**

**Summary: One-Shot… Jeff gets home from the hospital to a big holiday party. And someone waited the most time to see him again. Jeff/?**

Matt and Jeff sat in the plane on the way back to North Carolina. The young Hardy just got info from his doctor that he could go back home. It was the week before Christmas and Jeff was disappointed. He wanted to go back on the road to be with Matt and his lover. But his leg had not fully healed so he has to stay at home while the rest of them preformed at RAW during the holidays.

He shuffled in his seat and his leg let out a cry of pain. He yelped and Matt immediately lifted his leg carefully and relaxed it. "You okay Jeffery?" he asked with concern. Jeff gave him weak smile. "Yes Matty, thank you…" Matt cupped his brother's cheeks and planted a kiss on his forehead. "We will be home soon little brother, just take a little nap and I'll wake you when its time." Jeff nodded and rested his head against his brother's shoulder and fell into a sleep.

When he awoke Matt was pulling him toward the car that he had left in the airport parking lot and they drove off toward where they lived.

Jeff sighed and turned to Matt. "So, since you're already packed up to leave for New York, are you going to leave after you drop me off?" He asked sadly. "Yes Jeff, I'm afraid so…" he responded with sadness as well. He parked in front of the house with the frozen lake and snow behind it. He helped Jeff out of the car and led him to the front door. Jeff reached over and circled his fist around the door and opened it.

"Hey, why is it so dark in here…?" Jeff asked Matt. He walked further into the room and went to find a light switch. He heard a whisper and a small chuckle. "What the-?"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because…

...The light flicked on and "_**Welcome home Jeff!**_"' was heard. Superstars jumped from all corners of the room, almost scaring the younger Hardy out of his skin. He staggered backwards and Matt caught him laughing. The whole room was decorated. A green Christmas tree was in the corner, the fire place was blazing. The tables were filled with food, a flat screen TV was there, with a few video game systems hooked up to it. The whole room smelt like Christmas.

The group of wrestlers waved to Jeff and the young Hardy let out a cry of joy before running over to them and giving hugs to them. Glenn was the first to receive a hug. "Hey, how's my little friend doing?" he asked before swinging Jeff into a full circle and setting him down. "Good Glenn!" Adam ruffled Jeff's blonde hair, "Glad we could make it Jeffery!" A lot of other stars were there and Jeff was so happy until he heard…

"Jeff?" The blonde turned his head around and saw a tall man with a Holiday sweater on and leather jeans on with his arms open wide. Jeff felt tears spring to his eyes as he launched himself into his arms and let out a sob of happiness. "Mark!" he cried snuggling in the warm embrace. "Hi tweets, I've missed you so much! How is your leg?" Jeff smiled warmly up at him. "It's almost healed, I just need to rest and I'll be fine." He went to speak again… But nothing left his lips.

…Because Mark's lips pressed against his mouth with a kiss. Jeff's eyes watered and circled his arms around Mark's neck. Everyone smiled at the touching scene. When Mark released him he said "I had to do that…" Jeff grinned cheekily and pressed against the Deadman.

For the rest of the night the holiday party went well. Then it came down to the main event.

…_**The Yankee Swap…**_

Everyone bounced around in a circle as Matt passed out numbers for the Yankee Swap. "Don't look at your numbers yet." He eyed Chris. "That means you Jericho…" The ego-minded man pouted and crossed his arms. "Now, see those presents over there?" He said pointing to the corner that was filled with bags and wrapped gifts. "The number you have determines which one of you gets to pick a present first. Then the next number is the next person who gets to choose the next present.

"_Also _keep in mind that for example if you picked a present and is number 5. You can either keep the present you got or choose to swap a present from the people who have gifts. We like to call it _stealing _instead of swapping. However, since number 1 doesn't get a chance to steal, they can decide if they want to at the very end. The last number 13 also gets good luck to decide any present he wants as well."

Groans came from the group. "Yeah Yeah Matt we know how to play…" The older Hardy frowned before saying. "You may look at your numbers." So it turned out that number 1 was Orton who let out a whoop and smirked at everyone.

He got a medium sized present and it was a bubblegum machine.

Number 2 was Glenn, who got an Easy Bake Oven.

Number 3 turned out to be Phil who got a Battleship board game.

Number 4 was Cena who got a pair of socks and stole Punk's Battleship and the two got in a scuffle until Matt pulled them apart.

Number 5 was surprisingly Mark who had won a mistletoe

Number 6 was Miz who got a certificate to a Chinese American Buffett

Number 7 was Matt who got a basket of scented candles and stole from Miz who grunted in defeat.

Number 8 was Morrison who got a fuzzy blanket and hugged it to himself protectively.

Number 9 became none other than Chris Jericho who had won a dictionary and stole from Glenn making the man grab him by the throat and slam him into the wall until he reseeded and kept the dictionary.

Number 10 turned out to be Hunter and he got the Fairly Odd Parents Collection Pack and hugged it.

Number 11 was Shawn Michaels who had got himself a hair kit. He could brush his hair anytime he wanted without having to get it all messed up.

Number 12 was Jeff who had opened a present that contained a locket with a wolf on it. He opened the locket and tears reached his eyes when he saw the gift was from Mark. He knew this because the picture was of him and Mark. His lover smiled, glad that he had opened that present.

And last but not least Number 13 was Batista who got a teddy bear. He looked at all the presents and at all the people with their presents. Then he came out showing his soft spot by hugging the bear and talking to it.

Orton kept his bubblegum machine and smirked. Mark got up walked over to Jeff; he hung the mistletoe over their heads and smiled down at him. Jeff grinned like a small child and Mark cupped his cheek with one large hand. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Jeff's. Then he cradled the back of Jeff's neck and deepened the kiss. Jeff wrapped his arms around him and Mark cupped his face with both hands and managed to also wrap his arms around the low of his back and caress him.

Their tongues met and they sighed within the kiss.

Then Mark did something that made Jeff as happy as could be. He kneeled down on one knee and took Jeff's small hands in his giant one. He kissed each finger before looking up at him. "Jeff, I have loved you for a long time now. Jeff almost fell on his bad leg when Mark held him upright. Tears trickled down Jeff's cheeks. "I love you to Mark…" He murmured quietly to his big lover. "That's what I wanted to hear because …" He kissed the man on the cheek.

Jeff held his breath as Mark reached into his pocket and took out a black furry leathered box. "You have made me the happiest man on Earth… and will make me even happier if you could do one thing." Jeff started to sob lightly.

…-"Jeff…" Mark started.

He opened the box to reveal a gold ring with a beautiful blue diamond incrusted in the middle.

…He stared straight into Jeff's emerald eyes. "Will you marry me Jeff?" He asked.

Jeff let out a cry of happiness and flew against Mark. "Yes! I will Mark!" He took the ring and placed it on his finger and Mark crushed his mouth to his and Mark's spread lowly about his back. His tongue pushed into his mouth, warming him to the bone. He let go off his new fiancé and Matt came over and hugged them both.

A week later… Christmas Eve

"I'm so scared Matty…" Jeff told his brother from watching himself in the mirror. He was wearing a somewhat dress even being a man. He wore a white skirt with a white tux top and a veil covered his face. Matt walked up to him in his black tux and wrapped his arm around Jeff's shoulder. "Relax Jeff, I promise you it's gonna be okay." He kissed his brother's veiled forehead and said "Are you ready?" Jeff nodded but when he turned around he saw his best friend Shannon Moore there. "Shanny…" he murmured and his friend came and crushed him into a hug. "I can't believe you're getting married. Who am I gonna play with in the snow now?" Jeff laughed. "I'll always make snow angels and snowmen with you Shan!"

He gave his friend a hug and Matt gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Matt just make sure my leg doesn't give way on the way down to the alter okay?" The older Hardy nodded. The black cast was visible against the satin white and Jeff wobbled a bit. Matt linked arms with him. He and Matt stepped into view of the wedding guests as 'Here Comes the Bride' played. Jeff took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. Matt led him forward and whispered in his ear "Look Jeffro…"

Jeff's eyes opened slowly to see Mark in his black tux smiling at Jeff as he made his way down. The cast felt like it was no longer there as his strength came back to him. He reached the stairs of the alter and Matt led him up. He kissed his brother's cheek and gave Mark a man hug. Glenn who was the best man hugged Jeff before Jeff and Mark turned to each other as the priest started his speech.

"We are gathered here today join Jeffery Nero Hardy and Mark William Callaway in a new life.

We are here to recognize a bond that already exists. Jeffery and Mark have joined themselves together, and we have gathered so that they might bear witness before us of the oneness that has grown up between them.

Here, they will affirm this oneness and this dedication formally and publicly, as they have already affirmed it to each other. As they now exist as one in their own eyes; so may they exist in yours. This union has already occurred in the giving and receiving of their love and in the myriad ways in which they have entwined their lives together.

We are here to witness their statement of love and commitment, for it speaks of the past and of the future, of the life of the individual and the existence of their new family.

Marriage is a going forth, a giving up of one way in search of a greater fulfillment than either can achieve alone, risking what they are for what they might be. Jeffery and Mark come now to declare their love and solemnize their commitment. Today on this Christmas, we celebrate their faith in the continuance of that growth as they come to be united in marriage."

_**-A bit later-**_

"Do you Mark choose Jeffrey to be your partner in life, to support and respect him in his successes and as well his failures, to care for his in sickness and in health, to nurture his and to grow with his throughout the seasons of your life together?" The priest asked.

Mark smiled…

"I do…"

"Do you Jeffery accept Mark as your lifemate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for him in times of need, to soothe him in times of pain, and to support him in all endeavors, big and small."

Jeff nuzzled Mark's hand against his cheek.

"I do…"

"Family and Friends… I now present to you, your new unity… You may now kiss your beloved…"

Mark brushed some hair behind Jeff's ear, cupped his face, leaned in and pressed his lips to Jeff's mouth. Everyone stood up from their seats, clapping, cheering, or whistling. The two wrapped their arms around each other as it started to snow. When they released the kiss they headed to the dance floor.

The DJ announced for the Newlywed's to dance first. Mark wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and pulled him closer while Jeff had his arms around Mark's neck. The song that played was **"I Will Always Love You"**

_If I should stay_

_I would only be in your way_

_So I'll go but I know_

_I'll think of you every step of the way_

_And I... will always love you, ooh_

_Will always love you_

_You_

_My darling, you..._

_Mmm-mm_

_Bittersweet memories –_

_That is all I'm taking with me._

_So good-bye._

_Please don't cry:_

_We both know I'm not what you, you need_

_And I... will always love you_

_I... will always love you_

_You, ooh_

_[Instrumental / Sax solo]_

_I hope life treats you kind_

_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of_

_And I wish you joy and happiness_

_But above all this I wish you love_

_And I... will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I, I will always love you._

_You._

_Darling, I love you._

Mark clasped Jeff tightly and dipped Jeff down and pushed his head upwards and placed a kiss against his lips.

_I'll always..._

_I'll always love you._

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

He released him and said gently down at Jeff "Merry Christmas… I love you…" Jeff smiled up at him and hugged him close. "I love you too… forever…"

_**.:~*~.:**_

_There wasn't supposed to be a wedding scene. I was going to stop at when Mark proposed but my muses kept me going!_

_Anyways I gotta go now cos its midnight now!_

_Like Mark and Jeff, REVIEW _

_This was one of the few holiday stories I am doing because they will be here in about 4 days. So hope you will review and favorite._

_Guys I'm begging you to review, I feel left out when nobody reviews any story I do._

_SO PLZ do it for me?_

_(-: _


End file.
